1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and associated method to detect hard mask on a dielectric.
2. Related Art
Electrical device fabrication typically requires specified measurements during fabrication. Specified measurements may not be possible to be made during fabrication. Thus there is a need to make specified measurements during fabrication of electrical devices.
The present invention provides a detection system comprising:
means for performing a test on a semiconductor device and obtaining test data therefrom, wherein the semiconductor device includes an insulating layer, a hard mask layer on a surface of the insulating layer, and a plurality of electrically conductive lines within a trench in the insulating layer, wherein the insulating layer comprises a first dielectric material, wherein the hard mask layer comprises a second dielectric material, wherein the dielectric constant of the second dielectric material exceeds the dielectric constant of the first dielectric material or the second dielectric material comprises an element that is not comprised by the first dielectric material, and wherein the test data is a function of a spatial distribution of the hard mask layer on the surface of the insulating layer; and
means for determining from said test data a measure of said spatial distribution of the hard mask layer on the surface of the insulating layer.
The present invention provides a detection method comprising:
performing a test on a semiconductor device and obtaining test data therefrom, wherein the semiconductor device includes an insulating layer, a hard mask layer on a surface of the insulating layer, and a plurality of electrically conductive lines within a trench in the insulating layer, wherein the insulating layer comprises a first dielectric material, wherein the hard mask layer comprises a second dielectric material, wherein the dielectric constant of the second dielectric material exceeds the dielectric constant of the first dielectric material or the second dielectric material comprises an element that is not comprised by the first dielectric material, and wherein the test data is a function of a spatial distribution of the hard mask layer on the surface of the insulating layer; and
determining from said test data a measure of said spatial distribution of the hard mask layer on the surface of the insulating layer.